


Grandpa's Stealing from Santa

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [16]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Little kids and Santa, Santa Claus - Freeform, Someone finds out Santa isn't real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Rin's pretty sure her grandfather is stealing from Santa Claus.  Shippo thinks her grandpa is just there to help him however.
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Grandpa's Stealing from Santa

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. 
> 
> Prompt: Someone finds out about Santa
> 
> Word Count: 1,234 (according to Word)
> 
> Other Notes: Prequel of sorts to "Hiding Gifts." Can be read independently however.

Sesshomaru jolted awake at the impact of a small body tumbling into his. He grimaced at the feeling of Rin kicking him in various spots as he trained his eyes on his daughter. 

He didn’t know what time of night it was, but he was exhausted. Besides, whatever hour it was, it was much too early for Rin to be awake. 

It was then that he heard the sobs. That had him awake in an instant, and he immediately maneuvered Rin into his arms, a feat only made easier by practice. 

“Rin?” He asked trying to understand the words she spoke in between her sobs. 

He heard the words thief and Santa and cookies. None of them made sense to him though. At least, not together. 

Rin finally calmed down after a few minutes during which time Sesshomaru didn’t let go of her and continued to soothingly run his hands down Rin’s back. It had been something she’d taken comfort in from the time she was a newborn to now. 

Finally, the three year old lifted her head, her puffy and red eyes meeting her father's. There were trails of tears down her cheeks, a few stray drops still lingering at the corners of her eyes. And, unfortunately for him, some snot, which he knew for a fact likely now stained his night shirt. 

“Daddy,” Rin’s breath hitched, her sadness yet to leave, “Grandpa…he- he’s stealing from Santa Claus!” 

The latter words were let out in a wail, and Sesshomaru cringed as he heard the hallway light click on. Moments later, his mother appeared at the door. His father was nowhere to be found, and Sesshomaru idly wondered if the old man was staying away for Rin’s sake. With a sigh, and knowing he had to solve this situation before it got worse, Sesshomaru spoke down to Rin. 

“Rin,” he began, “your grandfather is not stealing from Santa Claus.” He heard his mother let out a giggle. Turning to look in her direction, he noticed her cover her mouth with her hands. “Now, why don’t you tell me what you saw? I’m quite sure there is a completely reasonable explanation for all of this.” 

Rin gazed at him, her eyes wide open. “No, he did! He was eating the cookies, and he was moving the presents, and—and he had Santa’s bag!” 

With an inward groan, Sesshomaru realized what had happened. Of course, his imp of a daughter would do this. Hadn’t he known and predicted the same before he went to bed? Why didn’t he have one of those sweet little angels who knew that Santa was not going to reward misbehaving children? No, instead, he got stuck with the daughter that wanted to know the why and how behind everything. 

He loved Rin, he truly did, but there were some days, he wished his daughter wasn’t so mischievous and inquisitive. 

“Rin,” he tried again, truly tired now and wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, “your grandfather is not stealing from Santa Claus. I’m pretty sure he was just making sure that Santa left you all your gifts. And, you know we always eat the leftover cookies Santa doesn’t.” 

Rin stared at him for a long time, judging the trustworthiness of his statement. She then pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. Sesshomaru let out a sigh knowing that this was an argument that wasn’t going to be easily won now. Preparing himself for a long discussion, he leaned back against the headboard.

It was an hour later, after Rin had finally dozed off again, that Sesshomaru felt comfortable easing himself from the bed. He found his father sitting in the hallway outside the bedroom. 

“Sorry?” His father murmured shrugging. “I was just getting the Santa gifts ready under the tree.” 

“It’s fine.” Sesshomaru stifled a yawn. “Why don’t you go to bed? We’ll clear up the misunderstanding in the morning.” 

His father nodded and the two men went back to their respective beds. 

The next morning, Sesshomaru glared at his father. With his arms full of a crying Rin, wailing now about how Santa wasn’t real, he didn’t look too intimidating. His father though merely grinned and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Erm, I just thought it might be better for her to know before she catches me again next year?” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kagome hummed at the stove in the kitchen as she stirred the soup she was making for herself and Shippo. She didn’t feel like she had the energy to cook more than that. Besides, Shippo had been playing outside for the better part of the day so some warm food should do him some good. 

“Mama?” Her son asked as he swung his legs in his seat. “Is Santa real?” 

Kagome turned to look over her shoulder at her son. “What makes you say that?” She asked reaching for the spice cabinet and adding some Italian seasoning to the minestrone. 

“My friend Rin, you know from the playground, she says her grandpa told her Santa wasn’t real. But I think she’s wrong.” 

“Oh?” Kagome replied waiting for an explanation. 

“Yeah.” Shippo leaned forward on the table, an action that he would have gotten scolded for if his mother saw him. “She says her grandpa eats the cookies and then pretends its Santa, and that her grandma eats the carrots for the reindeer. And that Santa is just what her dad uses to make her behave.” 

“That’s interesting. What do you think though?” Kagome asked hoping that his playground friend hadn’t ruined the Santa myth for her son. 

“I know Santa’s real.” Shippo explained his fist thumping the table. His mother shot a glare at him over her shoulder which had him settling back in his seat properly. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled before he continued with his reasoning. “See, I know Santa’s real because I always get gifts from Santa. I know Rin thinks he’s not real, but I think she doesn’t get it. Santa is just one old man. He has to go all over the world in one night! That’s impossible. It takes us forever and ever and ever to get to Grandma’s house and she lives in Tokyo.”

Kagome rolled her eyes at her son’s words as she tasted the soup. It still needed a bit of time to cook, but otherwise tasted fine. She turned the burner down and made her way to sit across from her son to hear his story further. Though she did have to admit that hearing him describe a twenty-minute car ride in the manner he did was quite funny. 

“So, see mama, I think Santa gets grandpas and grandmas to help him.” 

“He does?” Kagome questioned. 

“Mmm hmm. He gives the gifts to the grandpas and grandmas and tells them to eat the cookies and carrots just in case his reindeer are full. Otherwise Santa might get sick from eating too much sweets.” 

“Oh no!” Kagome played along. “We can’t have Santa and his reindeer get sick.” 

Shippo nodded. “Yes. And that’s why Rin is wrong. Santa probably used her grandpa as a helper cause he was busy.” 

“That seems like it is very possible Shippo. I’m so glad you figured it out!” She winked at her son as she stood and made her way to the stove again. “Now, I think it’s enough of Santa talk. It’s time for dinner.”


End file.
